The Christmas Surprise!
by Clara 1996
Summary: A christmas wish made by Harry is more likely to come true than he realised, please read and review! Discontinued, if someone wants to take over, PM me!
1. Christmas Eve

**Happy Christmas Eve- if you're reading this in the UK or Aus, if you're in US or Canada - almost happy Christmas Eve! Hope you like my idea, the idea that's been in my head for months but I had no idea how to turn it into a story until now! Please read and review! It will make Harry and Ginny happy, as well as me! ;-)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

It was Christmas. Christmas 2011, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily and Teddy had all gone to watch the Christmas Carols in the muggle square. The family lived in Grimmald Place and every year since living there, taken part in the Christmas celebrations on Christmas Eve.

This year was no different and the family all started to get ready for the celebrations that they were to attend in less than an hour.

'So, will I have to drag the teenager there?' Harry joked in front of the family, earning him a glare from Teddy. Ginny smiled and continued to style Lily's hair.

At half past eleven, the family left the house (which was now visible for everyone to see) and joined in on the celebrations, singing and eating. The whole event was going fine until Harry saw Ted try and sneak some alcohol into his bag, earning him a two week grounding sentence from Ginny.

'The whole service was lovely, Joe.' Ginny said to the man who both organised the yearly event and conducted the whole service.

'Ah, it was the least I could do, Ginny! How's Teddy getting on at school then?' Everyone around had accepted the story that Teddy was Harry and Ginny's nephew taken in.

'Oh, he's doing fine, being a teenager! What can you expect, eh?' The man laughed, then turned and walked off to have a conversation with his daughter, who had driven down from York.

'Shall we turn in?' Harry asked Ginny.

'Yeah, I think so, but, before we do, can the kids all open their Christmas Eve present?' Harry smiled. It was a Weasley tradition to open one present the night before and Harry and Ginny had carried on the tradition with their family.

Ted opened a book about the Wizarding Kings of Europe

James opened a set of toy train tracks, meaning that he could work out one of his gifts for the morning.

Albus opened a colouring book.

Lily opened a china doll, which had red hair and brown eyes like her and Ginny.

'Right, off to the bed, the lot of you! It's already 1 in the morning, Father Christmas won't come if you stay up this late!' James, Albus and Lily all ran upstairs so that they wouldn't miss Santa, Teddy slowly walking behind them. Ginny turned to Harry, smiling.

'Whose present from Santa shall we start first?' Half an hour later, Harry was wishing he had taken Hermione's advise of making a Christmas chart as to whose presents get wrapped each day. When Harry mentioned this to Ginny, he got a scolding.

'Honestly, do you really want to follow what Hermione Bloody Weasley does? I mean, I love her and every thing, but why would you make a chart? It takes the fun out of Christmas!' Harry quickly nodded. He knew not to mess with Ginny whilst wrapping presents.

Eventually, the secret presents had been wrapped and Ginny turned to Harry.

'So, what do you want to happen for Christmas?' Harry didn't answer and Ginny knew why. The thing Harry wanted was for his parents, Sirius, The Lupins and Fred to come back.

'Come on, let's get some sleep before we're woken up at the break of dawn!'

If Harry and Ginny had stayed ten minutes later, they would have heard the radio, and learnt how Harry wish was more likely to come true than they thought.


	2. Christmas Day part one

**Thank you to my reviewer! And for the people who put this story onto their alerts, this chapter will kind of be split into 2 parts, so, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

'Merry Christmas, you six!' Molly said, greeting them all with big hugs. Before they could pass, Molly managed to comment on how tall Ted was getting, to which the reply was about his parents height.

'Yes, Dora was always tall for a woman and Remus was at least six foot, if not taller! Ah, hello you four!' Ted took advantage of Molly seeing George, Angelina and family to let Ted escape her grasp. Harry smirked as he saw Ted enter the room, before continuing his conversation with Bill.

* * *

><p>In Godric's Hollow, Lily Potter sat up. She was outside, in the snow, in a Graveyard. Looking around, she noticed the Grave next to her.<p>

James Potter 1960-1981

Lily gasped. She should have known better than to think her husband was alive, he had been killed before her. Not knowing what else to do, Lily began to cry.

'Are you alright, love?' Said a voice Lily had never heard before. A woman's. Looking around, she saw a woman, most likely in her mid to late thirties with long, curly black hair and grey-blue eyes, very like Sirius'. Maybe this was Andromeda, the cousin she had heard so much about but never met.

'Andromeda?' The woman shook her head.

'No, I'm Dora. Her daughter.' That surprised Lily. She had thought Andromeda's daughter was younger than her. Much younger.

'But, you're younger than me! I remember Sirius and James babysitting you one year!' Dora nodded.

'Have you seen yourself recently?' Lily gasped. Before Lily could reply the girl held out a mirror. Lily took it and looked. She didn't like what she saw.

'But, I'm old. How long's it been?' The girl shook her head.

'No idea. hopefully not that long, I need to see my little boy, check if he's ok, that kind of thing- Sirius!' Lily turned to see one of her old school friends walking towards them.

'Hello, ladies. Lily, how are you?' Lily smiled and nodded towards James' grave. Sirius smiled. This puzzled Lily.

'How can you smile? James is dead!'

'Just because you haven't seen me yet, doesn't mean I'm dead, Lil!' Lily turned to see James walking towards her, Remus to his left and a boy Lily had never seen before to his right.

'Well, you all know Remus, this is apparently Fred Weasley!' Remus looked stiffly at Dora.

'I told you not to follow me! Why did you? Why did you find it more important to follow me, than look after our son?' Everyone could sense tension in the air. Sirius decided to step in before his cousin and one of his best friends attacked each other.

'Hey, let's not fight yet, eh? Now, shall we make the main effort to find Harry and, what's your sons name?'

'Teddy'

'Teddy, right, we find Harry and Teddy, then we all kill each other! Ok, sound like a plan?' Everyone nodded.

'Right, where should we start looking?'

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! ;-)<strong>


	3. Christmas Day Part Two

Chapter Three

Present time was always welcomed in the Weasley household. Harry threw the labelled items to Bill, Charlie, George, Ron and even Audrey (Who had better Quidditch skills than any of the Weasley's put together). As the children tore off the paper, then the adults, everyone became very excited. James, Molly, Fred and Louis had all received the same thing, toy brooms.

'Right, who wants a match?' Charlie asked, standing up as he did.

Bill, Harry, Ginny, Audrey, Ron, George and Angelina all went outside with the children, Lily being handed to Fleur.

After half an hour of playing, everyone became slightly tired.

'Shall we carry on?' Bill asked, concerned about the children.

'Oi, Kids, do you still feel up to playing?' Charlie shouted at his various nieces and nephews. Everyone except Little Molly nodded. Audrey went to go and check her but Harry got there first.

'Shall I take her back? I'm nearest.'

'If you'll be okay.' Harry lifted Molly onto his broom and they both flew back to the ground.

After another ten minutes of watching the match from below, Harry felt someone tugging his sleeve. He looked down at Molly, who now looked quite pale.

'Do you want to go back, Molly?' She nodded. After shouting to Audrey where they were going, Harry and Molly started to head back to the Burrow.

'_There he is!_' Harry heard a voice say. It sounded familiar but he couldn't picture whose it was.

'Whose there?' Harry called.

After there was no reply, Harry carried on walking, Molly now holding his hand.

'Uncle Harry there are the people!' Harry whipped around in time to see three figures try and dart out of sight. Harry picked up Molly and ran over to where the figures were.

'What the hell are you doing here?' Harry asked, seeing the figures of Fred, Tonks and Sirius. Impostors. Harry told himself and grabbed his wand.

'Look, I don't know what you want but-' Harry stopped. Out of the shadows, three more people had appeared, Remus and Harry's parents.

'Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but just leave my niece out of this!'

'You have a niece, how?'

'Well Lily, when his brother in law and sister in law…'

'That is not what I meant, Sirius. Harry, are you married?' Harry nodded. Suddenly, a gush a water fell over everyone sat down, including Harry and Molly.

'Whoa, is it raining?'

'That was me.' Came Hermione's voice. Harry spun around.

'Hermione, can you take Molly, I need to have a word with these people to make sure it's them.'

'It is them, I just cast the revealing spell. They would have changed if they were impostors. And, why do you have Molly?'

'Oh, long story. But, it really is them?' Hermione nodded. Harry turned to his parents, Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks. Before he could apologise, Tonks spoke.

'Mad-Eye would have been proud of ya Harry. You remember his saying?' Harry smiled at the memory of Mad-Eye and his Constant Vigilance!

'I s'pose you better come and see the relatives, then.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you liked the chapter, guys and girls! Please review! ;)<strong>


	4. Quidditch match and meetings

Chapter Four

'So, this is my Mother in Law, Molly and my Father in Law Arthur. Then my sister in laws Fleur and Hermione and my Brother in Law Percy.'

'Hey Percy, how's everything been going?' Tonks asked her old best friends younger brother. Percy smiled at her but said nothing.

'Now then, you lot must all be starving, I'll go and get some of the leftover food for you all.'

'Ah, how I've missed your cooking Molly.'

'What do you want Sirius?'

'Food, but in all innocence, I was just complimenting your cooking.' Mrs Weasley smiled and left the room.

All of the men sat down, Lily went to go and help Molly (Tonks had offered and been banned).

'Harry, how's Teddy?' Tonks asked when returning. Suddenly Harry realised that Teddy was still out on the Quidditch pitch, not knowing that his parents were alive.

'Oh, he's fine, playing Quidditch with the others at the moment. Shall I go and get him?' Tonks shook her head.

'Nah, let him be. I'll see him when he's not trying to act all cool!' Just then, Mrs Weasley walked back in.

'Tonks, dear, shall I send an owl to your mother.' Tonks suddenly stood up.

'Oh, Merlin, I completely forgot to ask about her! Is she okay? Hang on, is she by herself at Christmas?' Harry and Mrs Weasley looked at each other.

'Erm, she does spend Christmas with someone, but, um…'

'Who is it? I promise I won't over react!'

'Narcissa and her family.' Tonks' hair changed from the dark colour she had been wearing to a red colour- which matched Ginny's.

'Narcissa Malfoy! Why on Earth is she spending Christmas there? Does she take Teddy there at all? If she does then I will kill her!'

'Dora, hun, sit down. You said you wouldn't over react.' It seemed that Remus was the only person able to calm her down.

'Would Bellatrix be there?' Tonks asked, knowing how much she would like to have a little chat with her Aunt. Harry looked at Mrs Weasley.

'No, dear. She definitely won't be there. She's dead.'

'Dead? Really? Oh, I so want to meet the witch or wizard who got her!' Harry smiled.

'If it helps, your in the same room as them.' Tonks looked around, first at Harry, who assured her it was not him, then at Hermione (Who said the same thing). Finally she was left with Mrs Weasley.

'Did you?'

'Yes. She was going to kill Ginny, I had to do something.' Sirius stood up.

'Molly, you have achieved what I have wanted ever since I can remember, I had to grow up with the Hag, after all.'

'Sirius!' Hermione scolded, pointing at the children.

'Don't worry, I was swearing and cursing at their age.' Harry and Arthur held in laughter.

'That may be the case, but Lily and Hugo are three!' Sirius looked at Lily E next to him.

'She's very tall for a three year old.'

'Not that Lily, Harry's daughter.' Just then the sound of the door opened. Harry recognised the sound of Teddy, only showing respect for Mrs Weasley.

'Um, guys'

'Yeah'

'I think your about to meet-' Before Harry could finish, Teddy walked in, the scene greeting him was Harry hitting his head against the wall, Hermione, Fleur, Arthur and Percy grimacing and, on his left, his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you find the cliffhanger? I thought that in that situation, the only people Teddy would notice would be his parents. Please review!<strong>


	5. More Meetings

Chapter Five

Ted looked around to where Harry was.

'What are they doing here? Is this some kind of sick joke?' Behind Ted, on the radio, the theme being Muggle Christmas songs, War is Over by John Lennon was playing- how ironic Harry thought to himself.

'Ted, we're your parents. We love you.' Ted scoffed.

'Funny way of showing it, you cared more about Dad and being left out than you did about me, Harry's parents I can understand, but you both left me with Gran.'

'Teddy, it wasn't like that-'

'I don't want to talk to you.' Teddy said, walking out of the house and into the garden.

'Charming son you have there, Remus!' Sirius joked. Remus looked solemn.

'Don't worry about it, guys. He's a teenager and a teenage boy at that, it'll all buff out and he'll be fine.' Tonks smiled at Lily's kind words.

Just then the door reopened and George, James, Fred and Ginny walked in. Lily looked up at the new arrivals, shocked at the little boy's likeness to both Harry and Ginny.

'Harry, is that your son?' Harry nodded.

'What's his name?'

'Umm, it's James.' Harry's Father looked up at this, surprised.

'You named your son after me?' He asked.

'Yep, then there's my other son, named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape then my daughter is named after Mum.'

Both Lily and Sirius looked up, for different reasons.

'You named your son after Severus Snape?'

And

'You named your daughter after me?' Harry nodded to both of the comments.

'Ginny, where are the others?'

'Still flying around the pitch in denial. These are the people who lost the game. George, are you okay?' Harry turned to look at George, who he had forgotten. His young son Fred was angry. His Father never ignored him for this long.

'Dad, stop it! Can we go and join the others outside? Like, now!'

'Come on, I'll take you.' Said Arthur, standing up with both Percy, Fleur and Hermione. Harry put a hand on her arm.

'Can you stay as well.' Hermione nodded, understandingly and sat back down.

'Where do you guys want to start?' Lily asked Harry. Before Harry could answer Teddy walked back in.

'Ah, Teddy, you've come to join us again, have you?' Teddy shrugged.

'I just thought of something-'

'So, you haven't got your Mother's brains then! Ow!' Sirius finished as Tonks hit him.

'It's just, if you lot are all back, does that mean that people like Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort can return?' The others all paused.

They hadn't thought of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for delay, been busy through the Xmas Week and Hospital Appointments, as anyone in the UK can tell you, NHS- one word, sigh!<strong>

**Please Review, it will make me update quicker ;-)**


	6. Christmas with the Malfoy's

Chapter Six

Lucius Malfoy had decided to leave his wife, her sister and their daughter in law in the living room and had come to the games room with his son.

'So, Father, what do you think of Aunt Andromeda returning to the family?' Draco asked.

'Well, all I can see is that she hasn't changed much from when I last met her. As long as William Aylward doesn't find out that she is now single, she'll be alright.' Draco nodded.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

'Go and get the door, Kinnie.' Lucius called to his house elf. Once he heard the door start to open, he resumed his game of Snooker with his son.

'Master, you need to come and see this!' Kinnie told Lucius. Leaving Draco in the games room, Lucius strode to the front door, what he saw surprised him. There, in front of him was Voldemort and Bellatrix, his wife's other sister.

'Lucius, I hope that we're not intruding on you. We need shelter and this was the first place we thought of. I hope you're honoured.' Lucius nodded.

'Well, er, come inside.' Lucius stepped back to let Voldemort and Bellatrix pass.

'Is Cissy here?' Bella asked as soon as she was through the door. Lucius nodded and then realisation hit him. Andromeda was still here.

'Yes, I'll, er, go and get her.'

'No need, I'll go, Living room, yes?' Before Lucius had time to stop here, Bella opened the door and walked in.

Living Room

'So, anyway, does Teddy have a girlfriend yet?' Astoria asked.

'No, but I think he might have his eye on Bill Weasley's oldest, Victorie, but only time will-'

'Cissy!' They all turned to see Bellatrix walking up to them and hugging Narcissa.

'Oh, um, Bella?' Bella nodded.

'There was some spell and certain people were returned to life, including the Dark Lord and Myself!' Narcissa looked shocked. Bella turned.

'Andromeda? What on earth are you doing here? Don't tell me that you've made a mistake and that you've finally seen some sense! My Lord, come here!' With Bella's calls, Voldemort re-entered the room.

'What is it, Bellatrix?'

'Andromeda has finally seen sense and has joined us, isn't that great!' Voldemort nodded, then turned to Andromeda.

'You are the third Black sister then.' Andromeda nodded, scared about trying to escape.

'If I remember rightly, you ran off with a mud blood and had a child, who in later life became and Auror and married a werewolf, is that correct?'

'Yes, but, my family are all dead now.'

'All dead? Yes, you have chosen the right path now. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco, are you still in touch with my followers?' They nodded.

'Well, let them know that tomorrow, there will be a meeting. That is all for tonight, I think. Now, Lucius, where can I go in this house to get some…'

Narcissa looked around and sighed. For the second time in her life, her family and home were being controlled by Voldemort, and this time, she could not see a way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hope everyone had a lovely Xmas week (if your family is anything like mine, it was a week!). Please let me know what you think of this chapter ;)<strong>

**Thank you to all of you who have put my story on alerts or favourite's lists! Let me know if you like the idea of Bella/Voldemort for later chapters!**


	7. Letters

Chapter Seven

For many hours, Narcissa tried to get out of her house. All of these many times, she failed.

Whenever she went near the door, Bellatrix would appear out of nowhere looking for something.

One day, Astoria confronted Narcissa.

'Where do you keep trying to go?' Narcissa checked the halls before replying.

'To warn the Potter boy that his enemy is back. I mean, what can I do?' Astoria smiled.

'Send him a letter, use my owl. Tell you what, you write the letter out, give it to me, then I can say I'm sending a letter to my sister. If they ask her, I'll say it must have fallen off the owls leg or something.' Narcissa smiled.

'I'm surprised you weren't a Gryffindor!'

The next morning, Narcissa found herself alone in the study room and decided to write.

_Dear Harry_

_I hope you and your family are doing well, as well as Edward. Don't worry,__** I **__haven't kidnapped Andromeda. _

_The thing is, a few nights ago, the Dark Lord and Bellatrix arrived at the door. This is not a hoax. They are unfortunately back and there is no way that Andromeda or I could warn you. Except for this letter. _

_Please believe me._

_Yours_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

'Astoria, I have that letter.' Astoria turned to see Narcissa hurrying towards her.

'Now, the address is The Burrow.' Astoria nodded.

'Don't worry, Narcissa. You go before someone sees us.' Narcissa hurried along leaving Astoria alone.

'Well, you know what to do, Sev.'

With that, the owl flew off into the night.

The atmosphere at the Burrow was a lot happier than the Malfoy household. The Potter family were playing a game of Trivial Pursuit ( a muggle game Arthur had received for Christmas) against the Lupin's, Sirius and Ron.

'Harry, dear, an owl has arrived for you.' Molly called. Harry went into the Kitchen where the two Molly's, Rose, Lily, Lucy and Roxanne were baking cakes.

Whilst Harry and Ron had managed to get days off, the rest of the family had gone back to work. Leaving the kids to be looked after by Molly and Arthur.

Percy occasionally dropped in with news from Kingsley and was sent back with news _for_ Kingsley. Ron had likened his behaviour to their fourth year when Hermione had been sent back and fourth delivering messages.

Today wasn't very different and they were now into New Years Eve.

Harry opened the window for the unfamiliar owl to fly in. It's envelope read, Mr. H. Potter.

Harry untied the envelope, letting the owl fly away and read it's contents.

Quickly, he ran back into the room.

'Everyone, I've got good and bad news.'

'We'll have the good news first!' Sirius called from his position on the floor.

'Right, the good news is Narcissa Malfoy is willing to help us, oh, and your mum's safe.' He added, looking at Tonks.

'Right, what's the bad news?' James asked.

'Voldemort and Bellatrix are back.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like my Chapter, Please Review! Please, it can be my Birthday Present- My Bday might be in 2 days but still! ;-)<strong>


End file.
